Brendan (game)/Games/NPC/Quotes/Em
Littleroot Town :"Hey! You… Who are you? Oh, you're < >, aren't you? Moved in next door, right? I didn't know that you're a girl. Dad, , said that our new next-door neighbor is a 's kid, so I assumed you'd be a guy. My name's . So, hi, neighbor! Huh? Hey, , don't you have a ? Do you want me to go catch you one? Aw, darn, I forgot… I'm supposed to go help my dad catch some wild . Some other time, okay?" *If talked to once again :" fully restored… Items all packed, and…" Route 103 :"Okay, so it's this one and that one that live on Route 103…" * Before battle :"Hey, it's ! …Oh, yeah, Dad gave you a . Since we're here, how about a little battle? I'll teach you what being a Trainer's about!" * Being defeated :"Huh, , you're not too shabby." * After battle :"I think I get it. I think I know why my dad has his eye out for you now. Look, your already likes you, even though you just got it. , I get the feeling that you could befriend any with ease. We should head back to the Lab." Oldale Town :"I'm heading back to my dad's lab now. , you should hustle back, too." Professor Birch's Lab :"Huh… So you got a , too. Well then, here. I'll give you these." :"You know it's more fun to have a whole bunch of . I'm going to explore all over the place to find different . If I find any cool , you bet I'll try to get them with ." *If talked to once again :"Where should I look for next…" Rustboro City :"Oh, hey, ! You had a feature put on your ! Cool! Let's register each other so we can get in touch anytime!" :"By the way, , I walked by in Petalburg Woods. I bet he was on his way home to his cottage by the sea. , how's your ? Have you filled in any pages yet? Mine rules. Want to have a battle to test how far you've progressed?" ::Yes: "I know you just became a Trainer, but I won't go easy!" ::No:"What's the matter? Don't have any confidence in your ?" * Being defeated :"Hmm… You're pretty good." * After battle :"By the way, you know ? The guy I just passed? I bet you didn't know this, since you just moved here, , but was once a great sailor." Route 104 (if skipped in Rustboro City with ) :"Oh, hey, ! Cool, you had install the system on your ! Let's register each other in our so we can keep in touch." :", how's your ? Have you filled in any pages yet? Me, I'm doing great! Want to check out how good I am with a battle?" ::Yes: "I know you just became a Trainer, but I won't go easy!" ::No:"What's the matter? Don't have any confidence in your ?" * If talked to again after refusing :"What's up? Want to have a battle with me?" ::Yes: "I know you just became a Trainer, but I won't go easy!" ::No:"What's the matter? Don't have any confidence in your ?" * Being defeated :"Hmm… You're pretty good." * After battle :"You've gotten pretty decent at handling . But you know, you shouldn't just be making battle. Like , it's important to become friends with your ." Route 110 :"Hey, . So this is where you were. How's it going? Have you been raising your ? I'll check for you." * Being defeated :"Hmm… You're pretty good." * After battle :", you've trained without me noticing… Good enough! Here, take this." :"That's an Itemfinder. Use it to root around for items that aren't visible. If it senses something, it emits a sound. Anyway, I'm off to look for new ." Lavaridge Town :", hey, it's been a while. How's it going? Hmm… That's a decent collection of Badges. All right then. You may as well have this." :"Keep those with you if you're planning on going into that desert near . There should be some that are exclusively desert-dwellers. You might look around for those. As for me… I'm considering challenging Norman, the Gym Leader of Petalburg. Unlike you, , your dad looks like he really is tough. See you around!" Route 119 :"! So this is where you've been looking for ? Let me see how good you got. I'll test you! Now! It's a battle, so battle!" * Being defeated :"Hmm… You've gotten pretty darn decent." * After battle :"I'd say you're good enough to search for anywhere. Here, I'll give you this. Try it out." :"Use , and your instantly carries you to any town you've already visited. But you need the Fortree Gym Badge to do that. Anyway, I have to move along." Lilycove City :"Oh, hey, its . I'm running an errand for my dad. No, I'm not buying any s. Anyways, it's been a while. Want to have a battle to see who's been raising better?" ::Yes: "Aww, but you know I'm not going to lose to no ." ::No: "Oh, what's the matter? Don't have the confidence?" * Being defeated :"Humph… You've done a lot of raising. That stings a bit--I had a head start on you as a Trainer…" * After battle :"I… I plan on going home to Littleroot. You know I'm helping out my dad on his . It's coming together pretty decently, so I should go show him. , what are you going to do? Collect all the Gym Badges and take the Pokémon League challenge? Maybe I'll do that, too… Well, anyway, hang in there!" Littleroot Town * After defeating Brendan in Lilycove City :"Hey, it's . I was just checking out my . There are still many that I need to catch, I know, but this is looking pretty good. Checking this out gives me the urge to hit the road again." *If talked to once again :"I'm having a hard time deciding where I should catch next. Hey, , if I see you while I'm out catching , I can pitch you a battle if you'd like." :"Hey, ! I was in just now. I saw this huge green flying across the sky. I've never seen anything that amazing before. I wish you could've seen it, ." Ever Grande City :"! How would you like some advice before you challenge the ?… … Are you trying to tell me… You've beaten the Champion?" :"Whaaaat?!… … … … It can't be helped if that's the rule. , way to go! Congratulations!" Professor Birch's Lab * After becoming the Champion :"I went out all over Hoenn and checked out Pokémon. You can thank me for getting the National Mode Pokédex. Yep, you're lucky, !" *If talked to once again :"For the time being, I'm taking a break from fieldwork. I'll be helping out the Prof here for a while." * After completing the Hoenn Pokédex (minus Jirachi and Deoxys) :"Rather than collecting Pokémon, I prefer slowly and steadily raising the one I chose." * After choosing Johto starter :"Hey, ! Have you gone out to that place, the ?" Match Call * After registering May in the Match Call :"Hey, ! retired as a }}, but I still see him out on the sea with his pet sometimes. I guess he must love the sea still." * After receiving the :"Hey, ! I don't get how little towns like and have . I mean, not when the big port of doesn't have a . When they finally build a there, I should apply to be the ." * After delivering the Devon Goods :"Yo, ! Do you remember a guy named the ter}} in ? He had a house there, right? Well, it turns out his little brother lives in . Can you guess his name?" :"… … … … … … … … … … … …" :"The Guy}}!" * After defeating Wally at Mauville City :"This voice… ? They gave its name because it joins and . Did you know that?" * After connecting the two halves of Rusturf Tunnel :", what's up? Hey, I'm out on }} now. I'm going to rest up at an old lady's house north of the desert. If you’re in the area, you should visit her, too." * After receiving the :"Hey, ! Did you know about the in the desert? They say, like a mirage, it can only be seen sometimes. I'd like to see that!" * After receiving the :"Who's this? Oh, ? Guess what? I'm on }} now. There's a big river here, and it rains all the time. I got soaked to the bone!" * After defeating Shelly at the Weather Institute :"! is a memorial to whose lives have ended. That's probably why it's infested with many }}-type !" * After defeating Team Aqua at Mt. Pyre :"Hey there, ! I was on my way back to the hot springs in . But around , I ran into some nasty-looking characters. Those creeps…I think they were ." * After defeating Maxie at the :"Hi, ! Did you catch the news? They say discovered the while on his submarine expedition." * After watching Archie take Captain Stern's submarine :"Hey there, ! Don't you think it's awesome? Even if you don't have a boat, you can using a 's move. And, there's a move that lets you the bottom of the sea. Man, can do anything!" * After defeating at the Aqua Hideout :"Howdy, ! How are you holding up? Ever found your way to the other side blocked while on the sea? Try diving deep underwater and following trenches at the bottom. When you get to the other side, come up to the surface. Simple!" * After meeting on :"Hey there, ! How's it going? Filling your successfully? I heard a rumor that there are super-ancient out there. And not just one--three! I'd love to catch even one…" * After receiving the :"! I heard the rumors! You beat the ? Awesome! You're getting awfully close now!" * After becoming the Champion :"There isn't a in all of who doesn't know who you are, ! When I tell people that I'm friends with you, , they get pretty envious!